qrios
by Saavek
Summary: Die U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 E bekommt Besuch von einem alten Freund: Q. Doch diesmal kommt das allmächtige Wesen nicht allein. Sein Sohn, q, begleitet ihn. Die Story ist nach den Ereignissen von Star Trek - Nemesis angesiedelt.
1. Kapitel 1: Bereitschaftsraum

Diese Geschichte war mein Beitrag zum Kurzgeschichtenwettbewerb 2007 der Star Trek Association.

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Paramount Pictures._

**Kapitel 1 - Bereitschaftsraum des Captains**

"Er hat gute Fortschritte gemacht. In dem zurückliegenden Jahr hat er eine eigene Persönlichkeit entwickelt. Er kennt mittlerweile so gut wie jedes Schiffssystem und er hat alles über die Föderation gelernt, was es zu lernen gibt. Nur mit Datas Gedächtnisengrammen kommt er immer noch nicht so recht klar."

Picard schaute seinen Chefingenieur besorgt an. Es war nun bereits ein Jahr her, seit Data sich für seine Kameraden geopfert hatte. Doch Geordi hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten über den Verlust seines besten Freundes hinwegzukommen. Sein einziger Trost war jetzt ein unvollkommener Android, der Datas Gedächtnisengramme und damit alles was er wusste in sich trug. Doch B-4 hatte große Schwierigkeiten die gewaltige Datenmenge zu verarbeiten, die ihm damals von seinem Bruder gegeben wurde.

"Captain, ich bitte Sie um die Erlaubnis für ein Experiment. Ich glaube, ich kann B-4 helfen, die Engramme schneller zu verarbeiten."

Picard blickte auf das PADD, das vor ihm auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er verstand zwar nicht viel von Kybernetik, doch Geordis Idee klang vielversprechend.

"Erlaubnis erteilt", sagte er. "Halten Sie mich über die Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden."

"Das werde ich. Danke, Captain."

Die künstlichen Augen des Chefingenieurs zeigten bei diesen Worten ein hoffnungsvolles Funkeln.

"Und Geordi, viel Glück!"

"Danke, Captain", sagte Geordi und verließ eiligen Schrittes den Bereitschaftsraum.

Picard musste ebenfalls an Data denken, als er zum Replikator ging um sich eine Tasse Earl Grey zu holen. Plötzlich meldete sich sein Computerterminal.

"Incoming Transmission" stand auf dem Bildschirm, unter dem Emblem der Föderation. Picard betätigte schnell eine Taste, denn es schien wichtig zu sein.

Eine Textbotschaft erschien auf dem Bildschirm:

"Hallo Jean-Luc,

Ich wollte Ihnen mal wieder einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Ich möchte, dass Sie jemanden kennen lernen.

Ein alter Freund"

"Computer, von wem stammt diese Nachricht?"

"Unbekannt!"

Picard dachte nach, wer sich da einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte, als plötzlich ein greller Blitz auf dem Sofa gegenüber aufleuchtete und eine wohl vertraute Gestalt dort erschien.

"Sie stammt von mir."

"Q!"

"Oh, Sie erkennen mich noch. Nach so vielen Jahren. Ich bin gerührt, Jean-Luc."

"Sie sind kein alter Freund."

"Oh, Jean-Luc. Sie werden doch nicht etwa all die vielen Abenteuer vergessen haben, die wir zusammen erlebt haben. Für mich sind Sie jedenfalls so etwas wie ein Freund."

"Wenn Sie wieder nur hier sind um eines Ihrer Spiele mit uns zu spielen, dafür haben wir keine Zeit."

Q war vom Sofa aufgestanden und stand nun direkt vor Picards Schreibtisch.

"Jetzt enttäuschen Sie mich aber, mon capitan. Ich bin hier um Ihnen jemanden vorzustellen."

Picard blickte Q misstrauisch an. Er rechnete schon damit, wieder einmal in dem Gerichtssaal aus dem 21. Jahrhundert zu landen und erneut für die Verbrechen der Menschheit angeklagt zu werden. Doch plötzlich blitzte es ein weiteres Mal und ein junger Mann, Picard schätzte ihn auf etwa 24 Jahre, erschien neben Q.

"Mon capitan, darf ich Ihnen meinen Sohn vorstellen. q, das ist Onkel Jean-Luc."

Picard blickte den jungen Mann ungläubig an, der ihm gerade die Hand reichte.

"Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Onkel Jean-Luc", sagte dieser in höflichem Ton.

"Das ist Ihr Sohn?" Picard war verblüfft. "Ich wusste gar nicht..."

"dass die Q zur Reproduktion fähig sind", vollendete Q seinen Satz. "Da haben Sie uns wohl unterschätzt, Jean-Luc. Wir sind allmächtig, das heißt wir können alles", sagte Q mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"dass Sie eine Familie haben." Picard beendete seinen Satz und tat so, als ob er Q's Kommentar nicht gehört hätte.

"Oh, tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen keine Karte geschickt habe um Ihnen von q's Geburt zu berichten. Ich war in den letzten Jahren sehr beschäftigt. Aber das können Sie ja nicht wissen, da Sie ja keine eigenen Kinder haben."

"Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Ihr Sohn erst ein paar Jahre alt ist?"

"Lassen Sie sich nicht von q's Äußerem täuschen, Jean-Luc. Wir Q altern nicht so wie Sie."

"Nach Ihren Maßstäben bin ich etwa sieben Jahre alt", meldete sich der junge Q.

"Und was genau wollen Sie nun hier?", fragte Picard die beiden allmächtigen Wesen.

"Ich wollte q nur mal zeigen, wo ich so viel schöne Zeit verbracht habe", sagte Q.

"Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, das ist nicht die Enterprise D."

"Oh ja, ich habe von ihrem kleinen Unfall gehört." Q legte Picard die Hand auf die Schulter, wie um ihn zu trösten. "Schrecklich! Aber das sollte Sie lehren, Jean-Luc, dass Sie niemals eine Frau ans Steuer lassen sollten.

Aber nun egal ob D, E oder sonst irgendein Buchstabe Ihres mickrigen Alphabets. Es ist Ihr Schiff, mon capitan, und ich möchte es meinem Sohn zeigen."

Picard wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Er glaubte immer noch, dass das ganze nur eines von Q's Spielchen war.

"Keine Angst, Onkel Jean-Luc", durchkreuzte q seine Gedankengänge, "Ich verspreche, dass wir uns anständig benehmen werden. Ich habe von Tante Kathy gelernt, wie sich ein richtiger Sternenflottenoffizier zu benehmen hat."

"Kathryn Janeway", kam Q Picards Frage zuvor, wer Tante Kathy sei.

"Also gut", sagte er schließlich. "Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

"Etwas anderes hätte ich auch nicht von Ihnen erwartet, Jean-Luc", sagte Q.

"Ich will, dass Mr. Worf Sie beide begleitet."

Q verdrehte die Augen.

"Natürlich! Ihr privater Wachhund. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Warum müssen immer die unliebsamsten Personen ins Exil zurückkehren, wenn ich gerade da bin?"

Doch seine Beschwerde hatte keinen Zweck. Der Klingone stand bereits in der Tür des Bereitschaftsraums und blickte Q mit einem ebenso abschätzigen Blick an, wie dieser ihn.

Während sich Picard vornahm bei nächster Gelegenheit mit Admiral Janeway über ihre Begegnungen mit Q zu reden, trat Q mit einem typischen Q-Murren auf die Brücke, gefolgt von seinem vergnügt aussehenden Sohn und dem grimmig blickenden Worf.


	2. Kapitel 2: Brücke

**Kapitel 2 - Brücke**

"Mein Sohn, das ist die Brücke", sagte Q, als sich die Tür zum Bereitschaftsraum geschlossen hatte. "Hier werden all die wichtigen Entscheidungen über Leben und Tod getroffen."

Worf reagierte mit einem abschätzigen Schnauben auf Q's theatralischen Ton. Sämtliche Blicke auf der Brücke waren auf die beiden merkwürdigen Besucher aus dem Q-Kontinuum gerichtet.

"Und das dort ist der Stuhl des Captains, der Stuhl der Macht. Und dies ist..." Q beäugte den Insassen des Stuhls mit neugierigem Blick. "Sie sind gar nicht Commander Riker."

Der Angesprochene blickte unschlüssig von Q zu Worf und wieder zurück.

"Commander Riker hat vor einem Jahr das Kommando über die Titan übernommen. Das ist Commander Madden", sagte Worf.

"Ach, hat sich Little John nun endlich durchgerungen, die Strumpfhosen von Robbin Hood anzuziehen?", bemerkte Q.

Commander Madden wusste immer noch nicht so recht, was er mit diesen merkwürdigen Leuten anfangen sollte.

"Mr. Worf, wer sind diese Herren?", wandte er sich an den Klingonen.

"Ich bin ein alter Freund des Captains", kam Q ihm zuvor. "Sagen Sie bloß, Jean-Luc hat Ihnen nie von unseren gemeinsamen Abenteuern erzählt."

"Commander, das ist Q", meldete sich nun auch Worf zu Wort. "Er ist ein Störenfried und ein Plagegeist. Wenn er auftaucht bedeutet das nichts als Ärger."

"Och, Worf. Jetzt übertreiben Sie aber", sagte Q. "Sie wollen doch nicht etwa, dass unser junger Freund hier einen falschen Eindruck von mir bekommt."

q beobachtete die ganze Szene mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

"Mein Dad ist eigentlich gar nicht so übel, wenn man ihn erstmal näher kennen gelernt hat", meldete er sich nun zu Wort und legte seinem Vater eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Da hören Sie es Commander", sagte Q mit einem an seinen Sohn gerichteten Lächeln. "Wem wollen Sie nun eher glauben? Einem allwissenden Wesen oder diesem..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da Worf bereits mit einem gefährlichen Knurren neben ihm stand.

"Dad", versuchte q die Situation zu entspannen "vielleicht sollten wir unsere Besichtigungstour fortsetzen."

"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht", antwortete Q mit einem bösen Blick zu Worf.

Unter den verdutzten Blicken von Commander Madden und der übrigen Brückencrew betraten sie in den Turbolift.


	3. Kapitel 3: Turbolift

**Kapitel 3 - Turbolift**

"So, Riker hat nun also sein eigenes Schiff", sagte Q, als sich die Turbolifttüren geschlossen hatten. "Hat er denn auch seine geliebte Psychotherapeutin mitgenommen?"

"Falls Sie auf Counselor Troi anspielen wollen", sagte Worf "sie und Commander Riker haben vor einem Jahr geheiratet und sind zusammen auf die Titan versetzt worden."

"Höre ich da etwa Eifersucht?", fragte Q mit einem gut gespielten mitleidsvollen Blick.

"Meine persönlichen Gefühle gehen Sie überhaupt nichts an", antwortete Worf mit einem grimmigen Knurren.

"Vielleicht sollten wir lieber das Thema wechseln", sagte Q und trat schnell einen Schritt aus der Reichweite des Klingonen.

"Also mein Sohn, du befindest dich nun an Bord der U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E, dem Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte", sagte er zu seinem Sohn wie ein Touristenführer. "Sie ist ein Schiff der Sovereign-Klasse. Sie ist genau 685 Meter und 47 Zentimeter lang und hat 29 Decks."

"24", knurrte Worf dazwischen.

Q warf dem Klingonen einen bösen Blick zu und fuhr mit seiner Beschreibung fort.

"Sie erreicht eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,98."

"Wir sind mittlerweile bereits bei Warp 9.985", bemerkte Worf mit einem Grinsen.

"Dass Sie immer alles besser wissen müssen, Worf", sagte Q beleidigt.

"Vielleicht kennt er einfach sein Schiff ein bisschen besser als du, Dad", beschwichtigte q seinen Vater.

Bevor dieser etwas erwidern konnte, öffneten sich die Türen des Turbolifts und gaben den Blick auf die primäre Shuttlerampe des Schiffes frei.

"Wow, Dad, sieh dir die coolen Shuttles an", sagte der junge Q und zog seinen Vater in die große Halle. Da war aller Widerstand zwecklos.


	4. Kapitel 4: Krankenstation

**Kapitel 4 - Krankenstation**

Mit einem leisen Zischen öffneten sich die Türen der Krankenstation. Vorsichtig lugte ein Kopf herein. Er blickte nach links und nach rechts. Die Luft scheint rein zu sein, dachte Q und trat ein, gefolgt von seinem Sohn und Worf. q blickte seinen Vater fragend an.

"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie gefährlich diese Ärztin ist", beantwortete Q die unausgesprochene Frage seines Sohnes. "Ihre Patienten werden sehr schnell gesund, nur um schnell wieder von ihr wegzukommen. Und in alles muss sie ihre Nase reinstecken. Eine furchtbare Person. Ich frage mich, was Jean-Luc bloß an ihr findet."

"Aber sie ist doch Ärztin", bemerkte q. "Da muss sie doch einfühlsam sein."

"Oh, aber da kennst du Dr. Crusher noch nicht."

Worf schien es zu amüsieren, dass ein allmächtiges Wesen vor einer gewöhnlichen menschlichen Frau Angst hatte. Mit verschränkten Armen und einem Grinsen stand er neben einem Biobett.

"Ja, lachen Sie nur Worf", sagte Q mit einem bösen Blick zu dem Klingonen. "Einem der bereits zweimal tot war kann eine Ärztin keine Angst mehr einjagen."

"Dr. Crusher ist vor einem Jahr Leiterin der Medizinischen Abteilung der Sternenflotte geworden", erwiderte dieser mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

"Diese Crusher kann sich auch nicht entscheiden", sagte Q mit verdrehten Augen. "Und wer führt jetzt diese Schiffsapotheke?"

"Dr. Ogawa ist jetzt der leitende medizinische Offizier."

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, kam auch schon die kleine Asiatin aus dem Büro des Chefarztes.

"Was, dieses Würstchen soll der Chefarzt sein", sagte Q in einem sehr abfälligen Ton. "Sie hing doch die ganzen Jahre über nur an Crushers Rockzipfel. Da wäre Jean-Luc selbst mit diesem photonischen Knilch besser gefahren. Wie hieß der noch gleich?"

"Vater, sei bitte etwas höflicher", sagte q. "Ich bin sicher, dass Dr. Ogawa nicht bloß wunderschöne Augen hat, sondern auch eine sehr kompetente Ärztin ist."

Bei diesen Worten entstand auf Ogawas zunächst verdutztem Gesicht ein Lächeln.

"Du kannst dir deine Komplimente sparen, mein Sohn. Sie ist verheiratet."

"Auch eine verheiratete Frau empfängt gerne Komplimente von anderen Männern."

Mit einem Lächeln trat q auf die Ärztin zu. "Hallo, mein Name ist q. Haben Sie auch einen Vornamen, Dr. Ogawa?"

"Alyssa", antwortete die Asiatin etwas verschüchtert.

"Ein schöner Name. Genauso schön wie Ihr Lächeln, Alyssa."

Q verdrehte erneut die Augen. Warum musste ich ihn nur zu Kathy schicken, fragte er sich. So verhält sich doch kein normaler Q.

Als ob er die Gedanken seines Vaters gehört hätte, blickte q ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Du wolltest doch, dass ich eine neue Generation von Q begründe, dass ich der Existenz der Q eine neue Richtung gebe. Deshalb hattest du mich doch zu Tante Kathy geschickt, damit ich lerne, dass andere Spezies den gleichen Respekt verdienen, wie die Q."

Mit einer solchen Schelte hatte er nicht gerechnet und schon gar nicht von seinem Sohn. Q spürte, wie seine alleshörenden Ohren rot wurden.

"Du hast wieder einmal Recht, mein Sohn", sagte er mit leicht gesenktem Kopf.

"Dann entschuldige dich bei Alyssa für dein ungebührliches Benehmen."

Seine Ohren wurden noch röter, als er auf die zwei Köpfe kleinere Ärztin zutrat.

"Tut mir leid", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das gehört hat."

"Tut mir leid", sagte er noch einmal etwas lauter.

"Schon besser!"

Worf konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Fast hatte er Mitleid mit Q. Mehr als nur einmal musste er schon feststellen, dass er von seinem Sohn Alexander noch viel lernen konnte. Und jetzt stellte er fest, dass selbst so ein allmächtiges Wesen wie Q auch nur ein ganz normaler Vater war, der jetzt von seinem Sohn erzogen wurde.


	5. Kapitel 5: Maschinenraum

**Kapitel 5 - Maschinenraum**

"Kommen wir nun zum Höhepunkt unserer Besichtigungstour", sagte Q, als sie vor einer großen Doppeltür zum stehen kamen.

"Der Maschinenraum", sagte q mit freudigem Blick und trat durch die Tür, die den Blick auf den zwei Stockwerke hohen Raum frei gab. "Im Warpkern findet eine durch Dilithium-Kristalle kontrollierte Materie-Antimaterie-Reaktion statt. Die dabei frei werdende Energie wird an ein supraleitendes Plasma weitergegeben und durch das EPS im gesamten Schiff verteilt, inklusive der Warpgondeln."

Q blickte seinen Sohn verdutzt an. Eigentlich war er der Annahme, dass er hier der Touristenführer wäre.

"Antriebssysteme haben mich schon fasziniert, als ich auf der Voyager war."

Fasziniert betrachtete q den riesigen Warpkern. Davor war eine kleine Konsole aufgestellt, neben der ein blasshäutiger Mann in einem gelben Overall saß. Ein dunkelhäutiger Ingenieur machte sich gerade an dessen Kopf zu schaffen.

"Hallo La Forge", begrüßte Q den Ingenieur. "Wo haben Sie denn ihre tolle Haarspange gelassen?"

"Dad, bitte benimm dich", sagte q mit einem kleinen Hieb in Q's Seite.

"Oh, ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ich finde, die neuen Implantate stehen Ihnen ausgezeichnet, La Forge."

Geordi blickte etwas verwirrt zwischen den beiden Q und Worf hin und her. Er wollte gerade den Klingonen fragen, was denn in Q gefahren sein, als dieser ihm kumpelhaft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Und falls Sie mal wieder einen Mond zu verschieben haben, dann sagen Sie einfach bescheid."

Q blickte zu seinem Sohn um sich zu versichern, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Dieser konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

"q, mein Sohn, darf ich dir meinen Professor für die Menschlichkeit vorstellen", sagte Q und wies auf den blasshäutigen Mann. "Data."

Der Androide blickte das allmächtige Wesen mit großen Augen an. Nicht gerade die Begrüßung, die Q erwartet hatte.

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Haben Sie es ihm nicht gesagt?", fragte Geordi Worf.

Q blickte verwirrt zwischen dem Chefingenieur und dem Klingonen hin und her.

"Vor einem Jahr fanden wir B-4", begann Geordi. "Er ist ebenfalls ein Androide von Dr. Soong, jedoch nicht ganz so ausgereift wie Data. Data wollte, dass B-4 sein Potential kennen lernen kann und übertrug ihm seine gesamten Gedächtnisengramme."

"Was wir jedoch nicht wussten", setzte Worf fort "B-4 war ein Köder, der uns in eine remanische Falle locken sollte. Als die Lage bereits aussichtslos erschien, opferte Data sich selbst um uns zu retten. Er starb einen ehrenvollen Tod."

Den letzten Satz sagte Worf mehr zu Geordi als zu Q.

"Wir hofften nun, dass B-4 mit Hilfe von Datas Gedächtnisengrammen..." Geordi fand nicht die richtigen Worte um seine größte Hoffnung zu beschreiben seinen Freund wieder zu bekommen.

"ein zweiter Data wird", vollendete Q den Satz.

"Ja."

"Doch Ihr neuer Androidenfreund wollte keine Reinkarnation Datas werden."

"Leider nicht. Deshalb wollte ich dieses Experiment durchführen, um ihm zu helfen die Gedächtnisengramme schneller zu verarbeiten."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Geordi wieder B-4's Kopf zu. Der Androide starrte Q noch immer mit großen Augen an. Irgendetwas an diesem Blick veranlasste Q zu etwas, was bei ihm sehr selten vorkam. Er wurde nachdenklich. Sein Sohn weckte ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen.

"Dad, wieso hast du Data als deinen Professor für die Menschlichkeit bezeichnet?"

"Ach, das ist eine alte Geschichte, über die ich nicht gerne spreche."

"Haben Sie Angst, sich vor Ihrem Sohn zu demütigen", fragte Worf herausfordernd.

"Ich und Angst?" erwiderte Q trotzig. "Also, das war so", sagte er an seinen Sohn gewandt. "Aufgrund einiger fehlgeleiteter Mitglieder unseres hochgeschätzten Kontinuums...", bei diesen Worten blickte sich Q um, als ob er feststellen wolle, dass keiner lauscht "wurde ich meiner Kräfte beraubt."

"Er hatte ein paar zu viel seiner makaberen Spiele mit wehrlosen Spezies gespielt", warf Worf dazwischen.

"Ich entschied mich, mein erbärmliches, machtloses Dasein als Mensch zu verleben."

"Er suchte Asyl auf der Enterprise."

"Ich versuchte mit meinen gewaltigen Wissen der Crew von Nutzen zu sein."

"Er kommandierte die Crew herum."

"Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, mich in die bei der Sternenflotte herrschende Hierarchie einzuordnen. Und vor allem hatte ich Schwierigkeiten mit menschlichen Werten, wie Hilfsbereitschaft und Freundschaft."

"Und Data hat dir diese Werte beigebracht?" vollendete q die Gedanken seines Vaters.

"Ja, das hat er", erwiderte dieser und richtete erneut seinen nachdenklichen Blick auf den Andoiden, der Data so ähnlich sah. Er dachte daran, wie Data ihn damals vor den Calamarain gerettet hatte. Wenn Data damals nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich heute nicht mehr, dachte Q und hatte das Gefühl, dass er dem Androiden noch etwas schuldig sei. Er blickte in die goldenen Augen, die ihn bereits seit sieben Minuten anstarrten. Wie in Hypnose begegneten sich die Blicke des Androiden und des allmächtigen Wesens. Und plötzlich sackte der Androide in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette.

"Q, was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?" fuhr Geordi das allmächtige Wesen an.

"Ich habe eine alte Schuld beglichen."

Geordi und Worf war es jetzt egal, ob zwei normale Sterbliche etwas gegen zwei allmächtige Wesen ausrichten konnten. Mit zornigem Blick traten sie auf die beiden Q zu. Es sah bereits aus, als ob es zu einem handfesten Streit kommen würde, den zwei der Streitpartner als belzoidianische Flöhe beenden würden, als plötzlich eine wohlvertraute Stimme ertönte.

"Geordi! Worf! Was ist geschehen?"

Die Stimme gehörte dem Androiden. Doch sie klang nicht mehr so kindlich wie die von B-4. Sie klang erwachsen. Sie klang wie Data.

"Data?" Geordis Stimme vibrierte vor freudiger Erregung.

"Geordi, wieso befinde ich mich im Maschinenraum, angeschlossen an ein Computerterminal?"

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte der Chefingenieur. Seine künstlichen Augen waren bereits feucht geworden und er konnte nicht anders, als seinen längst verloren geglaubten Freund zu umarmen.

"Freut mich, dass ich der Familie einen verlorenen Sohn zurückbringen konnte", sagte Q mit einem Räuspern.

"Q, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal zu Ihnen sagen würde", wandte sich Geordi an ihn. "Danke!"

Inzwischen war auch Captain Picard im Maschinenraum eingetroffen.

"Captain, Q hat Data wiedererweckt", begrüßte Geordi ihn.

"Data, es ist schön Sie wieder bei uns zu haben", sagte Picard lächelnd zu dem Androiden.

"Es kommt mir vor, als wäre ich niemals weg gewesen", erwiderte dieser.

"Ich habe mich wohl in Ihnen getäuscht, Q", sagte Picard zu Q. "Vielleicht haben Sie schließlich doch noch gelernt, was Menschlichkeit bedeutet."

"Vielleicht haben Sie diesmal sogar Recht, Jean-Luc. Dafür können Sie sich bei meinem Sohn bedanken."

"q", sagte Picard zu dem jungen Q "es hat mich gefreut Sie kennen zu lernen."

"Danke, Onkel Jean-Luc. Mich ebenfalls", antwortete dieser höflich.

"Jetzt ist es aber an der Zeit, dass wir gehen", sagte Q zu seinem Sohn.

"Besuchen wir noch Captain Riker, Counselor Troi und Dr. Crusher um ihnen zu erzählen, dass ihr Freund Data wieder da ist?"

"Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, diesen Personen einen Besuch abzustatten."

"Dad!" sagte q in einem vorwurfsvollen Ton.

"Na schön", antwortete Q mit einem leisen Murren.

"Auf Wiedersehen, mon capitan. Bis zum nächsten Mal", sagte Q zu Picard. Er schnippte mit dem Finger und mit einem Lichtblitz verschwanden die beiden Q.


End file.
